Gripe
by Staticswaves
Summary: NanoFate. La rubia esta enferma y vulnerable a los encantos de su mejor amiga.


Esto salió de otro momento de ocio xD. Espero que les guste y si no pues que lastima xD

También agradecerles a dos personas: A **CiA-F** que me dio la idea del fic y a **Major Mike Powell III** por presionarme a terminarlo ¬¬... _aunque no sé si esto último fue un agradecimiento_ xD.

Bueno, como siempre: Mahou shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece blah, blah, blah...

* * *

**Gripe.**

* * *

Aquí estoy, postrada en mi cama con una fiebre que no baja con nada. Me duele la garganta, todo me da vueltas… ah, siempre he sido muy enfermiza, desde que recuerdo caigo en cama. Todo es por culpa del cambio tan brusco del clima de este planeta, en Midchilda no me pasa esto… aunque claro, ¿A quién culpar? Si ando con ropa ligera en plena nevada, cualquiera cae en este estado… ¿No?

Lo peor de todo, es que no puedo ni siquiera llamar a Nanoha. Todo porque Okaa-san se enfadó conmigo, y me castigó por llegar casi con hipotermia a la casa anoche.

Me doy vueltas y vueltas en la cama, no sé que hacer. Todo lo que me queda es dormir y el dolor de cabeza me lo impide, tal vez deba levantarme y tratar de llamar a Nanoha. Sí, eso voy hacer. Después de todo, Okaa-san no está en casa a esta hora, no se enterará que he desobedecido sus órdenes, además ¿Qué hay de malo en llamar a mi mejor amiga? _Castigo_, Fate. Estás castigada, ese es el pequeño detalle. Pero claro, no sería la primera vez que arriesgo el pellejo para hablar con Nanoha ¿No? He estado muchas veces en esta situación y cada vez que me atrapan, Okaa-san se pone furiosa y el castigo que viene después de recuperarme es peor… pero escuchar su voz lo vale.

Siempre lo hago todo por ella. Mi mejor amiga.

"Nanoha…" No puedo dejar de murmurar su nombre, cada vez que lo pronuncio siento una tranquilidad enorme y mi corazón se llena de una felicidad inimaginable, ¿Cómo un simple nombre me puede llenar de tantos sentimientos? Es que claro, no es un simple nombre. Es _su_ nombre. El nombre de la persona más importante de mi vida, porque Nanoha hace mucho tiempo dejó de ser sólo mi mejor amiga, ahora es algo mucho más importante que eso, es la persona que amo, sí, porque yo Fate Testarossa Harlaown, estoy completa y perdidamente enamorada de ella, Takamachi Nanoha. ¿Y ella de mí lo estará? Esa es la pregunta que me llevo haciendo durante muchos años.

El miedo a perderla, me impide decirle lo que siento. Soy una cobarde, lo acepto. Pero… ¿Cómo decirle que la quiero? _No_, ¿Cómo decirle que la amo? ¿Qué es lo más importante para mí? ¿Qué soy capaz de dar mi vida por ella? Si le digo todo esto de golpe, seguro y se asusta y no me vuelve hablar en días o semanas… o aun peor, no me vuelve a dirigir la palabra en toda mi vida.

Lo absurdo de mis pensamientos, me hace reír… y _Ouch_, la garganta me arde y la habitación ha comenzado a girar, creo que la fiebre ha vuelto a subir. Me molesta ser tan débil, es que ¿A quién le da gripe cuando camina bajo una tormenta de nieve? ¡Sólo a mí! Bueno… tal vez estoy exagerando, pude haber quedado peor, pero en serio ¿Qué puede ser peor que estar un día completo sin ver, ni hablar con Nanoha?

Me levanto y a duras penas llego a la puerta, inevitablemente veo mi reflejo en el espejo, y vaya que me veo mal. Pálida y con las mejillas rojas, despeinada y con la pijama desarreglada, soy un completo desastre.

Camino por el pasillo, afirmándome de la pared, las piernas me tiemblan y acabo de notar lo frío que esta el ambiente. Cuando llego a la sala me siento en el sofá, ¿Dónde habrá ocultado Okaa-san mi teléfono celular? No tengo cabeza para averiguarlo, creo que fue una mala idea salir de la cama, nunca había estado tan mal. Pero necesito hablar con Nanoha. ¿Qué estará haciendo?

"¿Buscas esto?" Al escuchar esa voz, siento como la sangre se me hiela, me giro asustada y ahí esta Okaa-san, con una sonrisa feliz en el rostro, pero con una enorme vena en la frente, en su mano esta mi bendito teléfono celular. Bien hecho, Fate, eres una genio… no has llamado a Nanoha y te vas a ganar un buen sermón. ¿Puede mi día empeorar? … Un momento…

"¿Okaa-san, qué haces aquí?" Le pregunté y mi voz salió ronca y áspera, se supone que ella debe estar en el trabajo, haciendo algo productivo por la vida, no estar aquí, haciendo… lo que sea que esta haciendo.

"Pues he pedido la semana, con esa gripe que te traes, no te voy a dejar sola, Fate." Se acercó a mí y me puso una mano en la frente, su mirada inmediatamente cambió a una llena de preocupación. No puedo evitar sentirme feliz, hace unos años atrás no había nadie quién se preocupaba por mí. Y ahora… ahora tengo una familia que se ocupa de mí, que me brinda todo el cariño que Precia-Okaa-san me negó desde mi nacimiento, y todo es gracias a ella.

A Nanoha le debo todo, ella me abrió las puertas a este mundo cálido y lleno de amor, ella me sacó de la oscuridad en la que me estaba hundiendo…

"Fate…" Parpadeo un par de veces, la voz de Okaa-san se escucha distante, siento un vacío en mi estómago y la vista se me empieza a nublar… ¿Qué me pasa? Antes de darme cuenta, todo se ha vuelto oscuro y silencioso.

Creo… creo que voy a dormir un momento.

* * *

No debí haber venido a la escuela hoy día, debí haber ido con Fate-chan. ¡Soy una completa idiota! Ella esta enferma por mi culpa, y yo aquí: _perdiendo mí tiempo_, escuchando a los profesores hablar de cosas sin sentido. En momentos como este, me pregunto porque Fate-chan, Hayate-chan y yo estamos aquí, si lo que nos enseñan no nos sirve de nada en Midchilda, porque allá todo es completamente diferente.

Se me escapa un suspiro, ¿Qué estará haciendo Fate-chan? De seguro durmiendo con una fiebre altísima, si tan sólo no la hubiese llamado a última hora… pero ¿Cómo iba a saber que iba a nevar? Y ¿Cómo iba a adivinar que Fate-chan iba a salir tan ligera de ropa? ¡Se supone que estamos en invierno! Pero no, sólo a ella se le ocurre salir con ropa de verano.

No puedo reprimir una sonrisa tonta en mis labios, esa es _mi_ Fate-chan. Siempre anda despistada y debido a eso anda confundiendo las estaciones de Midchilda y de la tierra, aunque esa parte de ella, me hace amarla mucho más…

Sí, porque he cometido el error más grande de mi vida… enamorarme de mi mejor amiga.

¿Alguien puede culparme? ¡Es sólo culpa de ella! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan linda y tierna? ¿Por qué es tan atenta y gentil _conmigo_? Además esos ojos que tiene… a veces, siento que me pierdo en ellos, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si siempre me mira con cariño y calidez… ah, Nanoha, Nanoha deja de ilusionarte, ella sólo te ve como a una amiga.

Esto no te hace bien, tienes que sacarte de la cabeza a Fate-chan…

Me hubiese reído de esto, pero aun estamos en clases ¿Qué me hace pensar que la puedo sacar de mi cabeza _ahora_? Llevo casi cinco años intentándolo y sólo logro que este sentimiento tan hermoso y doloroso a la vez, sea más fuerte.

Y he intentado decirle lo que siento, como ayer. Sí… lo intenté, de verdad que lo intenté… pero todo quedó en eso, un intento.

La llamé en cuanto llegó de Midchilda, en un repentino arranque de valentía, iba a decirle que la amaba, la había extrañado tanto, y sólo se había ido por dos días, que fueron como un infierno para mí, esos días me hicieron reflexionar, tengo dieciséis años y ya era hora de afrontar lo que siento…

Ella llegó a mi casa más rápido de lo que esperaba y me sorprendió cuando la vi con esa ropa tan… tan al estilo de Fate-chan. En Midchilda es verano, pero a ella, con la preocupación de mi llamada, que le pareció urgente, se le olvidó cambiarse. Y verla parada ahí, frente a mí, con su encantadora sonrisa y _temblando_, me hizo olvidar todo lo que iba a decir… lo sé, soy un desastre.

Lo peor fue que ni siquiera pude hablarle, la voz apenas me salía y con esfuerzo logré decirle que la había extrañado, sacando el valor de quién sabe donde, le besé la mejilla, aun recordarlo me hace sonrojar, recordar la suavidad de su piel, logra que mi corazón lata a mil por hora, aunque hubiese sido mucho mejor, si la hubiese besado en los labios…

Es ridículo, si fui incapaz de confesar mis sentimientos por ella, si la cobardía me ganó ¿qué me hace pensar que hubiese sido lo suficientemente valiente para besarle?

Suspiro frustrada y miro al frente, la clase ya ha terminado, debería alegrarme, pero el tiempo que me queda encerrada en esta cárcel llamada escuela, sigue siendo eterno…

¿Cómo estará?

Sigo muriéndome de preocupación por ella. Si al menos le hubiese dicho lo que siento, el sentimiento de culpa que cargo se aliviaría un poco, pero ni siquiera eso fui capaz de hacer. ¡Nanoha tonta! Debí haber seguido el consejo de Hayate-chan, y soltarle todo a Fate-chan, porque según ella, y en realidad _todos_, dicen que Fate-chan y yo ya somos una pareja, que nos comportamos como una y que sólo no falta formalizar… que más quisiera yo, que aquello fuese verdad, pero es imposible… aunque ¿será realmente así? Fate-chan… ¿Me verá como una pareja o sólo como su mejor amiga? Es que nunca ha dado indicios de querer algo más que amistad… ¿Cómo puedo creer de buenas a primeras lo que me dice Hayate-chan?

Esta situación me esta aburriendo, me desespera no poder decirle nada, y que ella tampoco diga nada. ¿Realmente no nota lo que siento por ella? ¡Ni siquiera soy capaz de ocultarlo bien!

"Nanoha-chan." Me sobresalté al oír la voz de Hayate-chan, levanté la vista y le sonreí como pude. "¿Estás preocupada por Fate-chan?" Me pregunta con aquella sonrisa maliciosa que la caracteriza ¿en qué estará pensando? No sé si quiero saberlo, sólo me limité a asentir dos veces y ella me pasó su celular. "¿Ves? Le envíe un mensaje y fue Lindy-san quién me lo respondió." Levanté mis cejas con sorpresa, ¿Por qué no es Fate-chan quién contesta su teléfono? ¿Le habrá pasado algo malo? La preocupación se hizo evidente en mi rostro, porque Hayate-chan me acarició la cabeza, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Calma, calma que lo tiene ella porque la ha castigado."

"¿Qué?" Solté incrédula. "¿Por qué la castigó? ¡Si la culpa la tuve yo!" Exclamé indignada, no es la primera vez que Fate-chan es castigada por mi culpa, aunque estoy segura que Lindy-san no lo hace con mala intención o para molestarla, es sólo para que Fate-chan comience a cuidar más de ella que de los demás, cosa que en todos estos años no le ha dado resultado…

"¿Al menos se lo dijiste?" Negué lentamente, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. Escuché el suspiro de Hayate-chan, ¿qué estará pensando? "Esa era tu oportunidad, Nanoha-chan." Murmuró con desgano, su mirada mostraba aburrimiento. "¿Qué te detiene?" Bufé por lo bajo, ¿Qué me detiene? ¡Es una pregunta estúpida!

"¿Qué crees?" Fruncí el ceño, ¿Por qué todos dan por hecho que seré aceptada? ¡No tienen que ser tan optimistas! Es verdad que Fate-chan y yo tenemos un lazo especial, pero es amistad. ¡Nada más! Un momento ¿por qué… suena como si intentase convencerme?

"¿Sabes? eres igual de densa que Fate-chan. No sé porque te quejas cuando no capta tus indirectas, si eres igual a ella." Fruncí el ceño, estoy segura que eso fue un insulto. "Vaya pareja van a ser…" Y se ríe en mi cara, con esa maldita risilla burlesca que en estos momentos detesto.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" Hayate-chan suspira con cansancio, mientras niega con su cabeza lentamente. Vale, sé que se lo he preguntado como diez veces y que nunca sigo su consejo, pero… ¿seguir los consejos de Hayate-chan? ¡No estoy tan loca! Pero… ahora, si muy desesperada…

"No voy a responder eso, porque ya me lo has preguntado muchas veces." Me mira con enfado, aunque conociéndola como lo hago, sólo esta actuando. "Deberías decirle lo más pronto que puedas lo que sientes, ahora sólo cayó en cama con gripe, pero la próxima vez podría morir y tú sin haberle dicho nada de nada…" Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo entero ¿en que diablos piensa esta mujer?

"¡No digas cosas así tan a la ligera, Hayate-chan!" Refunfuñé ese fue un mal ejemplo, uno pésimo y de mal gusto. "Eres… eres…" Ella suelta una carcajada. "¡No me ayudas!" Reclamé con enfado, si hay alguien que me saca de mis casillas con facilidad, esa es Hayate-chan. Tiene una habilidad para hacernos enfadar, aunque esa es su extraña forma de mostrar afecto…

"¿Por qué no vas a verla? Ahora nos toca deportes y te puedes marchar, yo te cubro." Mi mirada se iluminó, en momentos como este la adoro ¡a pesar de todo, Hayate-chan siempre me salva! Por eso cuando me case con Fate-chan, ella va a ser la madrina de bo-… ¿En que demonios estoy pensando? Siento como mi cara se enciende, ¿a qué vino eso? Ni siquiera le he dicho lo que siento y ya me estoy imaginando la boda. Hayate-chan se me quedó viendo extrañada. "No voy a preguntar…" Y ambas reímos nerviosamente, mejor que no pregunte o por esto me avergonzaría de por vida.

"Gracias, Hayate-chan. Te debo una." Si lo pienso bien, le debo varias… ella siempre me ayuda para quedar a solas con Fate-chan y es ella quién me ayuda a espantar a los admiradores de _mi_ Fate.

"Sólo dile a Fate-chan lo que sientes, así me la pagas." Asentí tomando mis cosas, esta vez no fallaré. ¡Se lo diré!

¿Qué me puede detener?

"Y no olvides mandarle saludos de mi parte."

"Claro, gracias de nuevo Hayate-chan." Me puse el abrigo y salí corriendo.

Al fin pude salir de la cárcel esa… ¡Ahora rumbo a la casa de Fate-chan!

El objetivo: decirle que estoy enamorada de ella.

Vaya, eso suena como si fuese una misión. Bueno, si lo veo así, tal vez tenga el valor para decírselo…

* * *

Cuando desperté, me topé con dos hermosos ojos azules… Me senté asustada en la cama, y la vi ahí. Nanoha estaba riendo nerviosamente, mientras se sentaba a los pies de mi cama. Sin poder aguantar, me sonrojé, ¿Qué hace aquí? Aun debería estar en clases, aunque para ser sincera no me molesta en lo absoluto que se haya saltado clases para venir a verme… me siento… _especial_. Je, a veces soy igual que una niña que quiere ser mimada.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Hice una mueca de dolor, aun me duele la garganta cuando hablo, Nanoha se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano. "¿Na-Nanoha?" Mi sonrojo aumentó, mi cara arde como nunca antes, ¿Será que la fiebre me hace más vulnerable a sus encantos? Debe ser eso, aunque gracias a esta maldita enfermedad, puedo disfrazar un poco mi vergüenza.

"Quería ver a Fate-chan, porque estaba muy preocupada." Me puso una mano en la frente y cerré los ojos, su mano es tan cálida y suave. Me encanta cuando ella me toca, siento como si mi cuerpo entero se relajara y todo se me olvida… sólo importa ella. "¿Te sientes mejor?" Ella se puso una mano en la frente con un pálido rubor en las mejillas. "Que tonta, es obvio que no te sientes mejor…" Me reí suavemente al ver su cara avergonzada, ¡Se ve tan linda!

"Ahora que Nanoha está conmigo, me siento mucho mejor…" No terminé de decir la frase y ya estaba completamente avergonzada, Nanoha extrañamente también se había abochornado. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió decir esa estupidez? ¿Puedo ser más obvia? Por favor que alguien me mate ahora… y que no me haga preguntas extrañas… no podría mentirle en este estado. ¡Sólo estoy hablando sin pensar!

"Fate-chan…" Susurró mi nombre y me tensé, es inevitable que haga preguntas, ¿no? Supongo que debería aprovechar esto, para decirle lo que siento… ¿o lo dejo pasar? ¡Argh! Yo y mi bendita indecisión, por eso estoy como estoy. "Ayer te pedí que fueras a mi casa… y no te dije el motivo…" ¿_Qué_? Le miré con extrañeza, ¿a qué se refería?

"Pero… si me lo dijiste, Nanoha." Si, me dijo que era porque me había extrañado, ¡Lo mejor de todo fue que me besó la mejilla! Recordarlo hace que mi corazón palpite velozmente. Si tan sólo hubiese sido un beso en los labios… _No_ Fate, _tranquila_. No pienses en cosas malas… _no_ _ahora_.

"No… no era sólo por eso…" Le miré interesada ¿Qué era entonces? "Verás, Fate-chan…" Tomé una de sus manos para darle ánimos, pero creo que no sirvió de mucho, porque se tensó aun más. ¿Qué te pasa Nanoha?

"Cof, cof…" Estúpida tos, ¿Por qué me tenía que venir ahora? ¡Nanoha va a decir algo importante! Aunque quiero, no puedo dejar de toser, y mi pecho comienza a doler, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas… me duele todo el cuerpo cuando respiro, la tos se detiene, sin embargo me cuesta coger el aire. Estúpida gripe, por su culpa no pude ir a la escuela y por ende, no pude estar con Nanoha y ahora, no la deja hablar.

"¿Quieres que te traiga algo?" La miro apenada y niego lentamente, intento disculparme pero no puedo. Nanoha me empuja hasta acostarme en la cama y me besa la frente. "¿Te has tomado los medicamentos?" Pregunta tiernamente y mi corazón comienza a latir velozmente, _de nuevo._ ¿Es por su cariño o por la tos que tuve? No lo sé y no me importa…

"Será mejor que me vaya, no quiero ser una molestia para Fate-chan." Me siento de golpe en la cama y tomo su brazo, no se puede marchar. No quiero que me deje sola, la quiero tener a mi lado un momento más, ¿es mucho pedir? "¿Fate-chan?"

"Nanoha nunca será una molestia." Murmuré apenada y ella me miró con una ceja levantada, pero sin hacer preguntas se volvió a sentar en su lugar. "Por eso… quédate, por favor." Sonó casi como una suplica, y no me importa. No quiero que me deje sola… la necesito a mi lado.

"Me quedaré un rato más, si es lo que Fate-chan desea." Deseo muchas cosas, Nanoha y si lo supieras, estoy segura que no tendrías la misma reacción. Porque todos mis deseos son egoístas, porque te quiero sólo para mí, deseo que sólo me mires a mí, que me ames sólo a mí, que me toques sólo a mí, y ser yo la única que te toque, mi anhelo más grande es ser yo, lo más importante para ti, quiero ser la dueña de tu corazón…

Repentinamente me siento culpable, ¿cómo pude mirar a mi mejor amiga con otros ojos? Por primera vez en mi vida, me siento culpable de haberme enamorado de ella, siento que estoy traicionando nuestra amistad… ¿por qué todo esto viene justamente ahora?

"Lo siento, Nanoha." Me disculpé sin pensar, tengo que olvidar mis sentimientos. No puedo traicionar nuestra amistad, ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes? Debí detener este sentimiento en cuanto me di cuenta que existía, pero si lo hago… ¿no estaría traicionando a mi corazón? ¿no sería peor? ¿Qué debo hacer?

_Dudar, Fate, no es eso lo que necesitas ahora._

"¿Por qué te disculpas, Fate-chan? ¡Si no es ninguna molestia quedarme contigo!" Soltó su contagiosa risa y sonreí forzadamente. Estar enferma me hace pensar de más, y pensar no es algo muy bueno para la salud, me acabo de dar cuenta… parece que mi único talento es no darme cuenta de las cosas a tiempo.

"Fate-chan… ¿Qué pasa? Tú mirada se ha vuelto distante y fría, ¿Dije o hice algo que te incomodase?" Intente parecer normal, hacer como que no pedí disculpas, pero no puedo. Si quiero que algún día me perdone por este amor que siento hacía ella, debo confesarlo ya. Debo liberarme de este sentimiento que me esta matando, ¿No es mejor así? A lo mejor aun hay una oportunidad de que me perdone, si dejo pasar más tiempo… ¡Estúpida gripe!

Siento la mirada fija y penetrante de Nanoha. La miré asustada, ella esta demasiado seria… y cerca.

"Fate-chan… ¿No te disculpaste por tu petición, verdad?" Pasé saliva, ella tomó mis manos y me miró con tristeza. "¿Por qué no confías en mí?" Susurró y tuve el impulso de abrazarla y… cielos, ¡Ya lo estoy haciendo! ¿Qué pasa conmigo hoy? Ella no se resiste y me abraza de vuelta, podría estar así por siempre, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo y su dulce aroma… "Fate-chan…" Sus suaves palabras me despiertan.

"Me disculpé… porque hice algo realmente malo, Nanoha." ¿Realmente se lo voy a decir? Parece ser el momento indicado, sólo ruego a quien sea que este ahí escuchando, que ella no me odie porque no podría seguir viviendo. "Y aunque me odies… yo, yo no puedo seguir guardando esto en mi corazón." Ella se separa y me mira con… muchas emociones que no soy capaz de descifrar. ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza Nanoha? ¡Si aún no te he dicho nada!

"Nunca podría odiarte, Fate-chan." Suena tan segura… no quiero ver el cambio en su rostro cuando le diga lo que siento, cuando se de cuenta de lo despreciable que soy… cuando vea que he traicionado el lazo más importante que tenemos: nuestra amistad.

"No lo digas tan segura, Nanoha." Me iba a refutar, pero la callé colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. "Tú… ¿Sabes que eres la persona más importante para mí? ¿Qué soy capaz de todo por ti? ¿Qué eres la luz de mi vida? Que sin ti… yo me muero… ¿Lo sabías, Nanoha?" Pregunté atropelladamente y ella abrió sus ojos asombrada, incapaz de darme una respuesta y no la culpo. Evité mirar su rostro, estoy asustada, y no sé que voy hacer cuando me rechace y no me quiera volver a ver. ¿Podré vivir con eso? No, claro que no podré, pero con el tiempo tendré que aprender…

"Fate-chan yo…" la miré y le sonreí como pude. Es ahora o nunca.

"Te amo, Nanoha." Declaré y todo quedó en silencio. Mire hacía la pared, sin saber que más hacer. Ya estaba, lo había dicho sin saber que esperar, ¿Qué estará pensando? ¿Por qué no dice nada? ¡Vamos Nanoha! ¿Por qué prolongas mi agonía?

_Silencio. Silencio. Silencio. Sollozo. Silencio… _

¡Un momento! Me giré asustada y la vi llorando, su rostro estaba empapado por las lágrimas que yo misma provoqué, nunca había visto así a Nanoha y sinceramente me asusté más de lo que ya estaba. ¿Tanto le habían afectado mis palabras? ¿Tanto me odia?

"¡Na-Nanoha! No llores, por favor… ¡Lo si-siento!" Tartamudeé con un nudo en mi garganta. Genial, ahora tengo ganas de llorar, pero no. Si lo hago será peor para ella. Me levanté y me arrodillé frente a ella y tomé sus manos suaves. "O-olvídalo, yo no… por favor…" Mi vista se desenfocó y perdí un poco el equilibrio.

Oh, olvidé que estoy enferma…

"Fate-chan…" Nanoha me ayudó a levantarme y me recostó en la cama. Miré sus ojos y la noté realmente afligida… ¿Por qué no me rechaza aún? ¿Qué esta esperando? Esto me esta matando. "Lo que has dicho… ¿Es verdadero? ¿No es… por la fiebre?" Me puso una mano en la frente y su mirada se oscureció. ¿Esta triste? ¿Por qué? "Tienes fiebre… es por eso… ¿Verdad?"

¿Qué quieres que te responda Nanoha?

"No." Negué mirando el techo blanco de mi habitación. "Te amo, Nanoha." Repetí esas palabras, ella se tiró encima mío llorando y… ¿Riendo? ¿Qué diablos pasa?

"¿Nanoha?"

"Yo también te amo, Fate-chan." ¿_Qué_? ¿Oí bien? Nanoha… No, debo estar alucinando, me senté en la cama y ella me miró confundida, por instinto puse una mano en mi frente, sentí como ella la apartaba y la vi sonriéndome con dulzura.

"¿No estoy delirando?"

"No." Se acerca a mí y posa sus dulces labios sobre los míos, son tan suaves, siento como si estuviese volando… esto es… como estar en cielo, no, incluso mejor, no puedo describir lo que siento ahora mismo, sólo sé que soy la enforcer más feliz del universo. Ahora mismo podría morir, no me importaría porque ella… ¡Me ama! ¡Nanoha siente lo mismo por mí! ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

"¿Ves? No estas delirando." Murmura pícaramente y siento como mis mejillas comienzan a arder. "No llores." Me pide limpiando con gentileza mi rostro. Pero no puedo evitarlo, ¡Estoy tan feliz! la miré y ella no esta mejor que yo. Besé su mejilla con suavidad, y saboreé las traviesas lágrimas que recorren su precioso rostro.

"Tú también lloras." Mencioné y ambas reímos. ¿Esto es el amor? Es mejor de lo que imaginaba, bueno… sinceramente nunca lo imaginé, porque siempre creí que ella me rechazaría…

Nanoha se sienta a mi lado y me abraza, pega su mejilla a la mía y se queda así un buen rato. Quiere decir algo, pero no sabe como. La conozco tan bien. ¿Qué pasará por esa cabecita?

"Ne, Fate-chan…" Me llama con ternura, cielos jamás me voy a cansar de oírla. Pensar que su amor es sólo mío, me hace muy dichosa. ¿Es real? ¿No he muerto, cierto?

"¿Sí?"

"Aún no me lo pides…" Se separa de mi un poco avergonzada, no puedo evitar reír ¿Eso era lo que la estaba preocupando?. "Mou, no te rías. Es algo serio."

"Lo siento, lo siento."

"¿Y bien?" Tomé sus manos y las besé lentamente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron a más no poder. De ningún modo me voy a poder cansar de verla así, simplemente se ve hermosa, sus ojos brillan como nunca antes… y eso es por mí, porque nuestro amor es mutuo. Supongo que yo debo estar parecida, aunque claro, nunca tan preciosa como el ángel que tengo frente a mí.

"Nanoha… ¿Serías la novia de esta humilde y enamorada enforcer?" Ella se lanza sobre mí y me besa amorosamente. Sinceramente, este es el mejor día de mi vida. Por fin ella es mía, su corazón me pertenece y me voy a encargar de nunca lastimarlo.

"¡Claro que sí!" Intenta besarme de nuevo pero la detengo. "¿Qué pasa?" Me mira preocupada, pero mi tos es la respuesta que recibe. Creo que ella también ha olvidado el pequeño detalle de mi gripe.

"No quiero que te vayas a enfermar por mi culpa." Me excusé apenada, pero a ella no parece importarle.

"Si puedo besar cuantas veces quiera a Fate-chan, bienvenida sea la gripe." Y así lo hizo, me besó y la besé hasta que el cansancio y la fiebre me vencieron. Pero estoy tranquila, porque estoy durmiendo entre sus brazos y sé que cuando despierte ella estará aquí conmigo.

Porque prometimos estar siempre al lado de la otra.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, critica o lo que sea ya saben que hacer xD.

**K4ro.**


End file.
